


[podfic] The Chef's Tale

by nirejseki, reena_jenkins



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Food, Gen, LOT episode 2x01, Legends Crew Appreciating Mick Rory, Medieval France, Mick Rory Likes To Cook, Nate actually acts like a historian, Podfic, a canonically appropriately annoying one but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Facing torture after their capture in their attempt to rescue Jax and Stein from where they'd been lost in time, the Waverider crew has to devise a cunning escape plan.Instead, Mick saves everyone by pretending to be a world-famous medieval chef.





	[podfic] The Chef's Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Chef's Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290228) by [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki). 



**Coverartist:**   [ **reena_jenkins**  ](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/)  
 ****

**Warnings:** LOT episode 2x01, Food, Mick Rory Likes To Cook, Legends Crew Appreciating Mick Rory, Nate actually acts like a historian, a canonically appropriately annoying one but still, Medieval France

**Length:**  00:22:26  
 ****

**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(LoT\)%20_The%20Chefs%20Tale_.mp3) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
